


giving in

by ShindaHokoOfTheLostMemories



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, confused consent, handsey demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShindaHokoOfTheLostMemories/pseuds/ShindaHokoOfTheLostMemories
Summary: Sebastian grabs William when they both accidentally run into each other. A feeling overcomes William. Is it his own will or is the demon cursing him
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/William T. Spears
Kudos: 15





	giving in

**Author's Note:**

> I am here to deliver you garbo fanfics
> 
> requests for this ship do be open doe

  
  


William was exhausted, work sucked, his coworkers sucked. Just everything was horrible. You know things were bad when the man was wishing that the Phantomhive demon would come to his home. That's how bad it was getting. Hee just wanted to be whisked away by that tall dark clad butler. 

He let out a sigh before he got a page. He pulled his body up off the bed and his emoticons drained entirely. Grabbing his glasses and readjusting his hair and heading out. 

Once he was on the scene and looking over everything he closed his book and sighed. He started to drag himself back to the center before his face hit someone's chest. He backed up, man he was exhausted he couldn't even tell when there was someone else in the room. He looked up and almost choked when he saw the face of the man. 

Looking down at him with that twisted eyes closed smile he always had on. 

“Oh hello demon.” William sighed, adjusting his glasses with his spear. The demon delicately touched the blade and pulled it away. 

“Cut that out, I have been searching for you.” he said, his voice seemed more tired than normal almost, vulnerable. 

“What could the likes of you want?” he asked 

“Why?” He asked before reaching a hand out, William swats the demon's hand away “Why can't i stop thinking about you? Desiring you? Needing you” The demon removed his glove with his teeth. Spitting the glove onto the floor with very little care if the floor was even dirty he reached his bare hand out “Why do I desire your skin on mine so deeply.” Putting his hand on Williams' cheek the Reaper instantly felt at ease and melted into the demon's touch. Like he once knew it, like his own body desired it. 

“I-” William started to speak before the demon planted his lips onto the others. Silent the two stood with lips locked before the demon gripped at Williams cheek and pressed further into him/ A tough sliding its way into the reapers mouth. 

At first he was okay but then Sebastian got too cocky and William started to choke on the demon's tongue. With That he took it upon himself to remove it front he reapers mouth and stared at the man gasping for air. 

William’s breath was rising, not from being choked early but in emancipation 

“Do you want me too?” Sebastian asked, leaning his head over to the others ear and breathing hot air onto Williams' neck. 

“Why do I feel...like...this?”

“Because your body is yearning for me.” He cooed, skillfully slipping his fingers between the buttons. Popping them open one by one before he realized the tie was in the way. Keeping the tips of his fingers in contact with Williams skin he slid his hand up to untie the man's tie. 

Sliding his hands down he gripped Williams' wrist and pulled his hands over and tied them behind his back with the tie. 

“What are you doing you vermin!” William yelled out, Sebastian clicked his tongue as he grabbed his face and locked lips once again. William felt like he needed more; he gave in to the demon's touch once again despite his brain yelling at him to run. That this demon was going to eat him.

“There we are.” The demon said once he freed Williams' chest. He used one hand to Hold Williams soldiers to his chest and his free hand to explore Williams' chest. He hummed as he slid his hand down Williams' side. Will Bit at his lip as he wanted to let out a moan but he didn't want the demon to have the satisfaction. 

Sebastians breach picked up as he slid a finger down under the hem of the reapers pants. 

“D-don’t” William prostesed 

“Oh no dont protest now when your body is racing this way.” The demon cooed 

“S-stop” William prostesed as the Demon elegantly moved his hand to the front and popped open the button to the man's pants. He slowly unzipped the man's pants. The demon smirks as he gently strokes the man's clothed member. He pushed his hand a little harder into the man's crotch. The demon smirked As he felt the reaper pressed his legs together. 

“Oh come on William get it together. I know you want this.” he cooed pressing his hand in harder as he felt the reaper grow erect. 

“Why are...” The reaper rasped as he felt himself drooling as he looked to the demon. This eopric look on the reapers face makes an almost sadistic smile creeped over the demon's face. 

“Oh my my my.” he cooed moving his hand front he outside to the inside of the reapers underwear. Gripping at the man's cock and rubbing his thumb over the tip. 

William was shivering in Sebastians arms. Looking deep into those crimson pools. His green eyes looked like they were pleading for the man. For more of the demon. 

“That's a beautiful look on your face” Sebastian said as he reached down and kissed William yet again. His hand was still working the reaper's cock as he locked lips with the other. 

“Hey sir?” A voice rang out in the area. William was snapped to his senses when he heard his co-worker's voice. He shoved the demon away from him with his shoulder. 

“Ronald!” he calls out, Sebastian clicks his tongue as he sees the reaper writhe on the ground despite to get away from him. 

“I was so close.” he sighed “William T. Spears.” He glared down at the reaper in the dirt. “One day.” The demon said before freeing Williams' hands. 

“Get away from me vermin” William spat 

“I love you too” Sebastian smiled before he jumped up into the air and disappeared. 

“Sir, whoa you look-” 

“Don't say anything.” William demanded as he buttoned back up his shirt and whipped at the drool on his chin. “I was foolish and got caught in a demons trap.” 

“He didn’t do anything did he?” 

“No, my mind just went foggy for a moment. Nothing to report.”


End file.
